Depth
by dreamchaser06
Summary: He longed to have her blood taint his sword, yearned to hear her scream for the heavens in pain, to have the pleasure of draining the life out of her; but he wouldn't. He couldn't. How does one kill a person who doesn't fear death even when it was right before their eyes? After the war, Uchiha Sasuke is faced with the toughest fight of his life; the battle against himself.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: Fic contains graphic portrayals and a psychopathic Sasuke. May not be suitable for most audiences. Note the rating. Huhu~**

**Disclaimer; Sadly, I do not own Naruto :( **

* * *

Sasuke sat perfectly still and silent, watching the man before him with eyes devoid of any form of emotion. The silver haired man tapped his pen on his notepad in sync with the clock ticking, his light green eyes observing the Uchiha cautiously. He seemed calm and distant as usual, surprisingly obedient. The psychiatrist's eyes briefly flickered to the clear glass by the sides of the entrance, nodding at the two ANBU on standby in case the ex-avenger suddenly snapped or lost control.

With a grunt, the man began.

"So I heard Naruto and Sakura organized a social gathering for you last night." The man took note of his patient's body tensing slightly with a raised brow, intrigued by his response.

"Did you manage to catch up with some of your other friends or make new ones?"

"No." He answered almost immediately.

Takeuchi sighed, crossing his arms.

"I've told you before haven't I? Building healthy relationships besides the ones you already have are the key to improving your mental health."

"My mental health doesn't need improving. I am perfectly fine. I am just playing this game of yours until you realize that your efforts are being wasted on someone who isn't sick."

"Despite your beliefs you should've at least tried. Your friends take the effort of throwing this party for your own good and you don't even try for their sake."

Sasuke didn't reply, he just continued staring at the man silently, uncaring.  
Irately Takeuchi clicked his pen, scribbling words that weren't visible to the Uchiha sitting in front of him.

"So you didn't talk to anyone at all besides your team mates?" The man's voice was raised, growing impatient with Sasuke's lack of initiative.

"I did."

Takeuchi paused, furrowing his brows and raising his pen before meeting his patient's gaze.

"Oh?"

It seemed like the troubled man was contemplating something, his obsidian eyes glinting with an unreadable emotion.

"A girl."

He nodded, setting his pen down and raising his chin intent on hearing more.

"Have you met her before or was she a new face?"

"We've met, before the war."

An inaudible gulp ran down the Uchiha's throat as memories of the night he first clashed with the woman came into mind.

_Her hair was dancing with the evening breeze, her hands wrapped around her middle as she stood up, coughing. Her hands swayed as she got into a defensive stance, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. _

"Were you two on good terms before?"

Takeuchi could've sworn he saw a slight twitch of his lips as the question was thrown into the open.

"No."

_She charged towards him, her palms ready to strike. Heavy pants escaped her gritted teeth, forcing her strikes on to him. _

Sasuke's chest heaved with his sudden heavy breaths as tremors began to build in his fingers, the thought of their first encounter igniting certain desires he wished would stay locked up within him.

"So how was your interaction with her last night then? Strained? Unpleasant?"

"It was,"

_She stumbled as he dodged her attack, giving him an opening to strike her hard on the back of her neck causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. _

Jolts of pleasure washed over his body at the memory of her high pitched cry, making him shudder in excitement.

"Nice."

"Ah." The man nodded smiling, glad to hear positive responses from him for once.

"How did it feel to talk to her, a person out of your normal circle of friends?"

_Her back arched, her full, pink lips crusted with blood screaming in pain; enticing him.  
He stretched out his hand, more than eager to watch fresh blood spill from the wound he was about to inflict. _

Sasuke released a long, deep sigh bringing his hand to his forehead; his body sinking into the chair, lids dropping halfway, lips parting... his body heating just by thinking of their fight. The doctor shifted in his seat, furrowing his eyebrows at Sasuke's strange behaviour.

_Wide, pale, innocent eyes stared back at him; holding no fear of her impending death or him.  
Those bewildering eyes that stopped him from piercing his katana through her body..._

"Ecstatic." Sasuke panted, darting out his tongue and wetting his lips.

He knew he should stay as far away as possible from that woman.  
She was dangerous for him, crumbling his resolve just by being there. She was alive and well when he saw her at the party yesterday. She offered him a smile, letting him know that all was forgiven and that she had accepted him as though he hadn't gave her one of the worst beatings of her life when she had tried to drag him back to Konoha before the war had begun.

He couldn't stop himself from approaching her; he couldn't stop himself from envisioning how beautiful she would look lying cold in her own pool of blood.  
When she spoke to him, he couldn't help but stare at her lips hoping that he could hear her scream again. Her soft gaze made him want nothing more than to crush her innocence.  
They exchanged less than a few words, their moment lasted only a few short minutes which left him craving for more of her enigmatic presence; more of the dark sensations she stirred within him.  
But he knew it was wrong. He was a man who wanted to change, who no longer wished to lust for blood.

"It's good to know you are actually making an effort to improve, even just a little." Takeuchi masked his discomfort towards Sasuke's odd reaction.

"I consider last night was a good start for you, communicate with people and you might be surprised by how much you enjoy their company."

"No." Sasuke snapped, eyes narrowing.

Hyuuga Hinata was his poison; if he got too close he'd end up doing something he'd regret.  
He needed to stay away.

"I just want to see _her _again."

The problem is; he was already addicted to her.


	2. At least in her dreams

When Takeuchi first put a paintbrush in his hand he almost laughed.  
His idea of expressing emotions was so cliché and predictable it was actually comical.  
But still, despite his efforts he couldn't disobey the doctor's orders no matter how uncharacteristic it made him feel.

He picked up painting just like anything else; fast and with ease. Soon he painted with such grace that most of the other patients in the room thought he was a professional. That didn't mean much to the man considering that they were all nuts. He thought he was going down that road too, after he started to feel that painting was actually quite calming.

But never once did he paint something of his own which quite frankly angered the doctor to no end.  
He had asked Sasuke many times to pour out his pent up feelings through his brush but in cases like those he'd always come back finding the canvas as empty as those black eyes of his. If he painted at all it would either be a bowl of fruit or peaceful scenery, something he took from somewhere else.

That is until he met _her_ again.

He lost track of how many minutes he'd been sitting there on the edge of his bed just staring at his first very own work of art. The more he stared, the more he was pulled into the trance. His lids fell halfway, his breathing laboured and his lower lip red from all the biting he'd been doing.

It was wrong. So wrong and yet it made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

His eyes explored the painting again and again, admiring the shade of red he spilled all over the woman's body. He had made her skin paler than it was, her lips parted as if she were screaming in that sweet high pitched way she did, her arm reaching out desperately for her killer; for him.

Sasuke groaned, sliding a hand under his shirt and up his chest while another tugged at the waistband of his pants.

He wanted, _needed _to see her again.

He couldn't wait till night came where he could be with her, at least in her dreams;  
where he couldn't hurt her.

* * *

She remembered the first time 'he' came into her dreams.  
It was so sudden; she didn't even know what hit her. He wasn't really there, he wasn't tangible, but the feelings that were out in the open that night felt like they were.

When it happened she was sure it was just another version of her nightmares. But it was different, it was the exact opposite. He threw questions and words out into the open that had made no sense at first, it had confused her.

But then their talks began to grow in meaning as the days passed, she was beginning to share and this dream of hers made her feel as though 'he' had something to share with her. As if he had his own life. It was different from her real life. It was different from her being the one to help her friends, it finally felt like she was the one being carried and she wasn't being a burden.

_Do you regret giving up on your title? _

He asked abruptly, a finger tracing her eye lid.

"No." She answered firmly, unrelenting.

"I don't regret it at all. But I do miss home sometimes."

_You can always go back. _

"Too many painful memories." She shook her head.

"I am alright with how I am now." She bit on her lip, fluttering her eyes hoping that she'd at least catch a glimpse of him. But her dream didn't seem to have a form. Maybe it was for the best.

_You're a fool. _

Hinata winced, feeling him tug on a few strands of hair.

_It was your birthright. It was yours and you gave it away. _

"Hanabi deserves it. She'll do a better job than I ever could I think. And she's my younger sister... I believe in her."

For awhile the words came to halt, making her think her dream had ended and she was left alone with her thoughts again.

_Don't stop talking. Tell me something. _

This dream of hers was always unexpected.

He was inscrutable, the things he said and his perception were all foreign to her; which was why she was a little disbelieving of the idea of him being a figment of _her_ imagination.  
She enjoyed the fact that someone was there even if it was just a dream but she could no longer take the inane and outright insane thought of leaning on a hallucination.

* * *

"You seem fine, Hinata." Sakura turned on the lights.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary so far." Sakura put her hands on her hips.

Hinata furrowed her brows, watching her feet swish in the air before letting them touch the cold tiles of the hospital floor.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Very. It probably was the fatigue or the stress. I am sure the hallucinations will blow over in a few weeks."

Hinata looked down at her bare feet, fiddling with her toes.

"You don't seem convinced." Sakura sighed.

"I-I just never experienced things like this before. But I am sure it's like you said... it'll blow over."

* * *

_Golden orange that once enveloped the hero she knew and loved was gone.  
She knew there wasn't much time. She had to save him; save the future of the world. As fast as she could she slipped before him bravely shielding the boy, no... the man who had made her into everything she was._

_In a matter of seconds, blood splattered, the piercing sound of flesh splitting filled her ears... but she felt nothing._

_"Hinata-sama..."_

* * *

She gasped as her dream broke into a sea of emptiness; she felt her eyes snap open but only darkness surrounded her. He was here again.

"Y-You're back." She breathed, feeling his rough fingers gently slide down her forehead.

_You always have the same nightmare. _

"Mm."

_I had nightmares too. _

"Were they about your past?"

For awhile, there was only silence. She blinked, wondering if her dream had so fast ended.

_Yes. _

She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that her mind was at least kind to her.

_Now all I can dream about is you._

She couldn't hear his voice, but could make out every single word he was saying. It was... odd

Hinata shuddered feeling his touch smooth over the curve of her neck, a feeling she wasn't used to. She felt him shift her into a sitting position, resting her on something much less softer than her mattress.

_That's not necessarily a good thing._

"Why?"

Hinata furrowed her brows, tilting her head as though she could see him.

_You remind me of all the things I hate about myself. _

"I am sorry." She bowed her head, letting her hair drape her pale face.  
It seems that she let down even the entities in her dreams.

"I wish I could help you."

It was true most times she was unsure of what he was talking about but something made her feel deeply for her dream, he always seemed so hurt and pained for some reason.

_I told you to tie your hair before you go to sleep. _

She felt his fingers brush her cheeks as he tucked her hair behind her ears, letting his fingers trail along her jaw before a thumb came in contact with her lips.

_It makes it easier for me to stare at you. _

"The way you talk..." Hinata wrapped her hands around herself, sinking into her shirt shyly.

"It's like you really exist."

Hinata gasped feeling his hand roughly pull her by her nape.

_I am real. _

She blinked rapidly, trying to find at least a silhouette in the darkness but there was nothing.  
The man who visited her every night, who listened to her and shared her pain wasn't real.

"I don't care if you're not real. I still want you here." Her lids fell, her pale eyes filled with longing and sadness.

"I still want to talk to you. I want to share with you."

_Do you think everything I've told you about all these nights weren't real?_

"Y-You're a part of me. You're real in a way... but you're not here."

_I told you, I am real. _

"Then why can't I see you? Why can't I hear you? Why do you disappear when morning comes?" She blinked back the tears, trying not to look like a fool.  
She wanted him to be real so he could be there for her even before the nightmares could start.  
She didn't want to think that he was just a hallucination.

Was she really going insane?

_Hinata_

Hinata was breathing hard, her chest heaving with every breath she took.  
She felt like she was going to faint, if that was even possible in her dreams.

_Is that what you want?_

A calloused finger made its way to her chin, lifting her head up.

_Do you want to see me? _

Hinata's eyes widened, her heart suddenly pounding faster. What was he talking about?

_Because I want you to see me._

Joke. This was a joke. Why were her dreams so out of control? See him?  
He wasn't real!

"P-Please... don't mock me."

But his touch, his words... they all felt true.

His fingers were in her hair now, feeling the soft indigo tresses before combing its way down.

_I am serious. If that's what you want I'll show you I am real. I'll show you Hinata. _

She didn't know what she felt at the moment.

_Do you want me to show you? _

"Yes..." She nodded, without a moment more of hesitation.  
_  
You have to answer me one question once I do. _

Hinata's ears perked to sound of his bare whisper. She could hear him!

"I-I will."

Her eyes gleamed with anticipation; she could hear him, his breathing his movement... could it be? He really was there?

She flinched seeing two pools of crimson appear before her eyes, her gut clenching with uncertainty.

"Tell me Hinata."

A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of his cold, hard voice; nothing like she had imagined.  
His dark hair emerging into her line of sight as the vision of him slowly sculpted out before her as his genjutsu slowly lost it's grip on her mind.  
As though he anticipated her recoil, he caught her arms holding her in place.

A ghost of a smile was on his lips as he watched her squirm and stammer before him, enjoying the way she looked at him in sheer horror.

With a hard jerk she was forced on to his chest, his lips on her ear. The Hyuuga began quivering as he spoke, feeling the world cave in on her slowly, painfully.

"Are you afraid of me?"


End file.
